fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brazyllo Jazzic
Summary Born and raised as normal atuan children, Braz and his sister, Yvonne, have no idea they are demigods. Whenever he confronted his dad about his mother, he would either give him vague details or say "you'll know when you turn 16". He gets his first hint at her identity when, at the age of twelve, his sister was sent to the Ika Hunter Academy to control her new found power, a power Braz himself would soon discover. Braz has been to many different schools, due to unfavorable learning environments; though he is a good kid who stays to himself, in a vain attempt to stay out of trouble, he finds that other kids like to pick on him a lot, not just for wearing glasses, but his strange, white hair too. He puts up with this kind of crap for years, ignoring the taunts and teases to the best of his ability until a 15 year old Braz finally snaps, and beats down a bully; but not only that, he has unwittingly discovered the ability to control ether. Later that week, his dad enrolled him in the I.H.A. to control his newly found power. Braz spends his summer vacation learning how to manifest and control this celestial energy yielding a few minor results, but raising a big number of questions, questions his old man cannot answer as "it is not his place to". His dad tells him this new school may answer certain questions he may have about himself, if not it'll all be made clear on his 16th birthday. Braz, now more than ever, looks to the future with uncertainty and reluctance; what was his mother like, will he be able to tolerate this next school given his previous experience with others. Personality Having a go-with-the-flow attitude, Braz is an unusually patient individual; seemingly very relaxed, he has a high degree of tolerance, rarely losing his cool in tense situations. Braz is pretty creative as well, this creativity sometimes manifests as him using out-of-the-box methods to solve problems. He developed a reclusive nature due to years of being bullied, barely opening up to even his own family. Personal Statistics Alignment: neutral good Name: Brazyllo O. Jazzic Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: demigod (half atuan half god) Date of Birth: May 7 * Zodiac/Horoscope: taurus Birthplace: Undosa Weight: 143 lbs Height: 5' 6" Likes: Brazyllo enjoys naps, eating, playing games, watching t.v., staying to himself and occasionally helping people. He also has a fondness of bladed weapons, specifically swords. Dislikes: He can't stand having to work for something, having his naps interrupted, being provoked or being out in public, especially school. Eye Color: black Hair Color: white Hobbies: play games Values: ... Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Ika Hunter Academy Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: * Enhanced Condition: Braz possesses physical capabilities 1,000 times greater than any earthling as his home planet possesses gravity 1,000 times stronger than Earth's. Strength, speed, durability, stamina, etc. are 1,000 times greater than the average earthling; even senses such as hearing are very acute. * Tail Manifestation: Braz has a long prehensile tail with a tuft of fur on the tip; giving him greater than average balance and allowing him to grab more objects. * Demigod Physiology: As a half mortal, half apexin, Braz would naturally possess a supernatural body; but, before he was born, most of his god powers were sealed off from him, and he is now just like any other atuan. However, he still has the ability to absorb, generate, and manipulate ether, the celestial element that flows through all of existence. With limited control and mastery. ** Ether Manipulation: He has inherited his mother's power to control ether, the celestial element. While he does have limited experience with it, he can use it to fly and use magic; the latter having more versatile applications. Attack Potency: Small Town '(Having only recently discovered his god powers and only having minimal control over them, he's powerful, but not on the level of his sister.) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '(He's nowhere near as fast as his sister but still fairly fast.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 (It's possible for him to lift the weight of a small town.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Could hit with the force to demolish a small town.) Durability: Small Town level (he should be tough enough to withstand a blast that can destroy a small town.) Stamina: unknown yet Range: currently its just melee range Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: * nearsighted * forgetful * closed off * lazy * requires oxygen to survive * arachnophobia Feats: * beat down a bully much bigger than himself * trained with his father to master ether control Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Undosa has gravity 1,000 times greater than Earth's, so feats performed there would equate to much better showings on Earth. Like a car cruising at 76 mph there, would be booking it at 76,000 mph here; literally a superhuman level speed feat equating to a high hypersonic+ level feat. Notable Attacks and Techniques TBD Other Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * Freshman at the Ika Hunter Academy(I.H.A.) * neutral good moral alignment * ambidextrous * braz is based on my pokemon x avatar but with glasses, different hair, sleeves, gloves, ears and a tail * braz comes from brass a type of instrument used in jazz music * jazzic is from jazz and music * o jazz is inspired by my favorite band(one of them at least) The O' Jay's Pictures ]] ]] ]] Category:Demigods Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tier 7